eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Takeshi Kaneshiro
is a Japanese-Taiwanese actor/model/singer of mixed heritage – his father is Ryukyuan and his mother is Taiwanese. He speaks Japanese, Mandarin, Cantonese, Taiwanese Hokkien and English. In 1992 Kaneshiro made his singing debut, entering the business with the nickname Aniki, meaning 'older brother' in Japanese. He made his professional singing debut in 1992. In 1994 he starred in his second film, the critically acclaimed Chungking Express from director Wong Kar-wai. Profile *'Name:' 金城武 *'Name (romaji):' Kaneshiro Takeshi *'Chinese name:' Jin Cheng Wu (Gum Sing Mo) *'Nickname:' Take, Aniki *'Profession:' Actor, singer and model *'Birth date:' October 11, 1973 *'Birthplace:' Taipei, Taiwan *'Height:' 179cm *'Weight:' 70kg *'Star sign:' Libra *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Two brothers (7 years and 1 year older than him) *'Talent agency:' Fulong Biography One of the most sought-after male leads in Asia, half-Taiwanese, half-Japanese Takeshi KANESHIRO (Jin) began his role to stardom at age 15 when he was talent spotted and recruited to be a Taiwanese pop idol. A string of successful music hits followed, from 1992’s “Heart Breaking Night” to 1996’s “Painful Love.” Fluent in five languages, Takeshi Kaneshiro quickly captured the hearts of fans throughout Asia. Mr. Kaneshiro’s film debut came in Tony CHING and Johnnie TO’s “Executioners” (1993) where his turn as a quasi-religious villain made such a deep impression that it is his only supporting role to date. Takeshi Kaneshiro has since played the male lead in all of his subsequent 27 films, which include the Golden Horse Award and Hong Kong Film Award winning “Chungking Express” (1994), and “Fallen Angels” (1995). Well known for his quirky character acting, Takeshi Kaneshiro made his mark on world cinema working with Hong Kong directing heavyweights including WONG Kar Wai (“Chungking Express,” 1994, and “Fallen Angels,” 1995), Sylvia CHANG (“Tempting Heart,” 1998), and LEE Chi Ngai (“Lost and Found,” 1996, and “Sleepless Town,” 1997). Mr. Kaneshiro’s extensive filmography is testament to his versatile acting skills. While he is best known for his high-profile work with Hong Kong directors, he is an even bigger star in his native Taiwan and Japan. He continues to earn accolades there from critics and audiences for his nuanced performances in films including Johnnie To and WAI Ka-Fai’s “Turn Left, Turn Right” (2003) and Takashi YAMAZAKI’s Japanese science fiction hit “The Returner” (2002). Filmography Movies * 2011 Swordsmen - Xu Bai-jiu (post-production) * 2009 Waiting - Kong Lin * 2009 Red Cliff 2 - Zhuge Liang * 2008 K-20: The Fiend With Twenty Faces | K-20: Kaijin niju menso den * 2008 Red Cliff - Zhuge Liang * 2008 Sweet Rain | Suwito rein: Shinigami no seido * 2007 The Warlords | Tau ming chong - Zhang Wen-Xiang * 2006 Confession of Pain | Seung sing - Detective Yau Kin Bong * 2005 Perhaps Love | Ru guo · Ai - Lin Jian-dong * 2004 House of Flying Daggers | Shi mian mai fu - Jin * 2004 Onimusha 3: Demon Siege | Onimusha 3 (voice) - Hidemitsu Samanosuke Akechi * 2003 Turn Left, Turn Right | Heung joh chow heung yau chow - John Liu * 2002 Returner | Ritana - Miyamoto * 2001 Onimusha: Warlords | Onimusha (voice)- Samanosuke Akechi * 2000 Space Travelers | Supêsutoraberâzu - Nishiyama ("Hayabusa Jetter") * 2000 Lavender | Fan yi cho - Angel * 1999 Tempting Heart | Sam dung - Ho-jun * 1998 Sleepless Town | Fuyajo - Kenichi Ryuu * 1998 Anna Magdalena | Ngon na ma dak lin na - Chan Kar-fu * 1998 Too Tired to Die - Kenji * 1997 Hero | Ma Wing Ching - Ma Wing Jing * 1997 First Love: The Litter on the Breeze | Choh chin luen hau dik yi yan sai gaa * 1997 Downtown Torpedoes | San tau dip ying - Jackal * 1997 The Odd One Dies | Liang ge zhi neng huo yi ge (1997) - Mo * 1996 Misty * 1996 Lost and Found | Tian ya hai jiao - Mr. Worm * 1996 Dr. Wai in 'The Scripture with No Words' Mo him wong - Shing * 1996 Forever Friends | Sei goh bat ping faan dik siu nin * 1996 Feeling of Love | Zhong qing ai qing gan jue - Hing * 1995 Fallen Angels | Duo luo tian shi - He Zhiwu * 1995 Burger Cop | Mou mian bei - Tang Chuen-Shek * 1995 Young Policemen in Love | Xin za shi xiong zhu nu zi * 1995 Shaolin Poppy | Zhong Guo long * 1995 Trouble Maker | La bi xiao xiao sheng - A Miu * 1995 School Days | Xue xiao ba wang * 1994 Chungking Express | Chung Hing sam lam - He Zhiwu, Cop 223 * 1994 Mermaid Got Married | Ren yu chuan shuo - Kenji * 1994 The Wrath of Silence | Chen mo de gu niang - Dr. Patrick Ko * 1994 No Sir | Bao gao ban zhang 3 * 1993 Executioners | Xian dai hao xia zhuan - Chong Hon/Coda Drama Japan * 2002 Golden Bowl (NTV) - Shu Akutagawa * 2000 Love 2000 | Nisennen no Koi (Fuji TV) - The Assassin / Yurij Maroev * 1998 God, Please Give Me More Time | Kamisama mousukoshi dake (Fuji TV) - Keigo Ishikawa * 1995 The Miracle on a Christmas Night | Seiya no kiseki - Mr.Bell Hong Kong * 1995 Colour Of Armour Taiwan * 1992 Grass Scholar External links * *Takeshi Kaneshiro at LoveHKFilm.com *Takeshi Kaneshiro International forum *Takeshi Kaneshiro Takeshi Kaneshiro Fans Forum *Takeshi Kaneshiro Pictures *Takeshi Kaneshiro Takeshi Kaneshiro fans forum (ru)